bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bertrum (monster)
The monster form of Bertrum Piedmont is a boss-like antagonist encountered in Chapter 4 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Bestiary Description Bertrum takes the form of a huge carnival "octopus" ride. He has four mechanical arms, with at least three carts per arm and four bolts (2 per side) supporting his arms. The middle is in the decorative fashion of a carousel with his face, shouting, visible in the mid-section of the attraction. The arms, base, and top of the ride are covered in theme park lights. Inside the ride is Bertrum himself, appearing as a giant disembodied, almost human-looking head with a large nose, a paintbrush mustache, some scruff for a beard, bushy eyebrows, jet-black "hair", and staring bulged eyes with yellow irises with a dazed expression. There is ink oozing from the left side of his mouth, acting as either blood or saliva. No matter what angle the player faces him, he will always be facing towards them. He also has a small bald patch on the top of his head. Behavior He becomes hostile at the conclusion of his second audio log, with his face being revealed by two panels in the middle. At the start of the fight, he will swing his arms rapidly both clockwise and anticlockwise, while slamming at least two of his arms down in an attempt to strike Henry. The first time he slams his arms, the table with his audio log is destroyed in the process, which reveals the axe that is needed to defeat Bertrum. After a certain amount of time, he will charge up a hard slam with at least two of his arms, before pausing in order to recharge. Strategy To defeat Bertrum, Henry must go to the table where the audio log once was to find the axe and avoid Bertrum's swinging arms by hugging close to the edges. There's a Bendy statue in the boss-fight room, so the player cannot leave until they beat him. Once Henry finds the axe, he must wait for Bertrum to do his slam attack and then strike at the bolts on whichever arms are made vulnerable. Henry has only a brief moment to strike these bolts, but with careful timing, he can hit at least two at a time. Once he eliminates at least all four bolts on one arm, that arm will break off and Bertrum will become more hostile for each arm lost. Henry must destroy all four arms in order to kill Bertrum. Appearances Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Bertrum makes his first appearance in Chapter 4. He's located in the Attraction Storage room within Storage 9. Once Henry activated the tape player next to him, Bertrum activates and begins to attack Henry. After Henry defeats Bertrum, he deactivates and is overall destroyed. Trivia * Killing Bertrum unlocks the "Around and Around" achievement. ** It is possible to get Henry to ride on Bertrum's arms. Doing so unlocks the “Going to be Sick” achievement. * Seen from Bertrum's texture map file, there is no detail on Bertrum's left ear. Either it was an oversight or time constrain during development. However, from Pascal's video where he introduce Bertrum's head model turnaround, Bertrum still appears to have a texture for his other left ear."Bendy Ch4 Bertrum Piedmonts Head turn around" Gallery BertrumInactive.png|Bertrum deactivated BertrumAttack.png|Bertrum during the fight. BertrumTheLivingRide.jpg|Ditto. BetrumDeath.png|Bertrum after being defeated. BertrumFace.png|Close view on Bertrum's face. Pascal-cleroux-bertrum.jpg|Bertrum's body model by Pascal Cleroux. BertrumHeadTexture.png|Bertrum's head texture map. BertrumTexture.png|Bertrum's body texture map. References Category:Monsters Category:Victims